


Say ''I love you,''

by Nisaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Gone Wrong, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, New Relationship, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Sam is giving him the silent treatment. Bitch of it is; Dean doesn't remember doing something wrong.Oh yeah and the car is pink. Just lovely.





	Say ''I love you,''

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the spring fling event on LJ. I had fun doing this for [Stargazingchola](https://stargazingchola.livejournal.com) Who had great prompts for me to work with.

The case wasn't as bad as it could be, but Dean hated it all the same. Damn bitch gave her daughter a fucking magical pendant that supposedly made the little girl's wishes come true.

The tiny thing had proceeded to wreak havoc in the town, strange accident after the other till Sam caught a sight of it in a local newspaper and they took the job.

They couldn't kill the bitch, cause she wasn't casting any spells, and she had a four years old daughter. So they made due with taking the necklace and burning it and that was that.

The only remaining problem was...

''Holy fucking shit!'' He hollered.  Beside him, Sam was silent as he was for the entire day. Pissed at Dean for whatever fucking reason. ''Fuck, fuck, fuck!''

His baby, his beautiful car. Was pink.

Goddamn motherfucking _pink_.  

''It's pink!'' He exclaimed, unnecessarily. ''Why is it pink?'' He whipped around and sent Sam a look, asking for his support, or mockery or whatever.  Sam turned away, not facing him.

Fuck.

''Sam. This is not a good time.'' It never was a good time for Sam to be pissed, or the car to be _pink_. ''I'll kill her,''

It was an empty threat, and he half said it to direct his anger somewhere, half to try and get Sam to talk to him. Sam, didn't react. And like it was another day, he climbed into the car and faced forward. Not glancing at Dean.

Slumping his shoulders, Dean got into his seat, griped the wheel till his hands hurt. He didn't want to drive a pink car, but he had no choice. His best action would be driving to South Dakota and getting his baby her elegance back.

On the horizon the colours blurred, baby blue melting into pink and orange, and reds till purple ate them up and gave way to darkness. The stars filled the night, twinkling diamond like and no moon to dill their shine.

Dean squeezed his mind, trying to recall what happened in the last few days and what might've tipped Sam. Their... _relationship_ was fairly new -if you could say that about screwing your brother- only three weeks and it felt like someone took the rule book and burned it and Dean had no idea what to do.

He really thought they were good. Steamy sex at night, and nice conversations over breakfast, and sometimes kissing in front of the TV. Dwelling on it, perhaps that was the problem for Sam.

Dean had no basis to stand on, his only relationship ended short, and disastrous. Sam had ground for comparison, Sam had Jessica and a home. A normal thing that Dean might never level up to. But was Sam unfair enough to demand that by silence? Something as fundamentally serious as this? Dean shook his head.

Sam would want to talk about that.

The tense air followed them to Bobby's house, who gave them a narrowed eyed look and a raised brow. Sam hugged him and smiled, told him nothing was wrong except for Dean's car. And Bobby almost laughed but whatever expression on Dean's face had made his own falter.

''What's the matter boy?'' Gruff voice, and the smell of beer. Bobby's place had always been good to be at. Ironically enough, they were here when they've first surrendered to whatever it was building between them. Bobby had caught them kissing on the couch, and while they both paled like the dead, his only complain was ''There better not be jizz on this couch,''

He'd patted their shoulders, and made them spaghetti and meat balls, his way of showing them that it was okay. Told them not to be strangers when they took off.

Dean's eyes burned at the memory. He didn't think their own dad would've been this supportive.

''Nothing. It's good to see you, Bobby.''

During the few days that followed, Sam's silence grated on Dean's nerves like the worst contradiction. He was short tempered, hands shaking as he painted the car anew. Itching for a fight. He felt reckless, unhinged. And there was this other thing.

Fear.

Fear was thrumming under his skin, a malignant doubt eating away at his heart. They've barely just begun, and he'd already angered Sam enough to get ignored for five days.

Most annoying was, Sam was all sunshine and roses with other people, and he accompanied Dean out for dinner, like adding salt to injury. Smiling at the waitress after placing his order. Dean briefly wondered if he flirted with one of the many servers they met during the time it all started, and couldn't recall it.

He also tried to remember if he'd ever shown that he and Sam were together. They never did that.

''Sam,'' He sounded pained, and gritted his teeth. Forcing himself to tone it down. Sam turned to face him, expectant.

Dean took a breath, hand extending; covering Sam's on the table.

He watched in near horror as Sam's face fell, a sheen of disappointment shined in his eyes. Sam glanced at their hands and his lips formed a tight line. Hazels darting everywhere except Dean. He didn't pull his hand away, but he didn't acknowledge the contact.

Back at Bobby's, Sam went straight to their room. Shoulders tense, and hands clenched by his sides. Dean stared at his back, dropping his weight on the couch. His sigh was long and heavy, the past week taking its toll on him.

He missed Sam.

Something cold touched his cheek and he turned to find Bobby holding a bottle of beer near his face. Dean took it with a nod of thanks, and Bobby settled next to him.

Bobby didn't ask, allowed the suffocating silence and tension to question Dean for him. When his bottle was empty, Dean had nothing to shut him up and his mouth ran.

''He's giving me the silent treatment,'' Dean almost flinched at the whine in his voice. He didn't face Bobby, picking at the bottle label instead.

''I figured you guys fought. Earlier than I thought, too. So, what did you do to piss him this much? That's the longest he ignored you for years.''

Dean felt himself pouting, no small amount of annoyance creeping to his answer ''I have no idea. We were good, and then he won't talk to me,'' he stopped himself before his tone got too much hysterical. But the damn fear sneaked on him again, the current under the surface getting out with shakes, and fine tremor. He swallowed the urge to scream.

''Did you talk to him?''

The skepticism told Dean that Bobby knew the answer, so he didn't bother confirming. Bobby sighed, and shook his head. Stood up and pointed a finger at Dean.

''Stop being a wuss and talk to him. Both of you are annoying as fuck.''

It was a mistake, but Dean let his eyes lock on Bobby's and the warm frustration he found their made him ache. Words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them ''I'm scared, Bobby.''

And thank god for small mercies, Bobby knew him well enough to understand his fear without having to ask. Another sigh and a glare, then:

''It's because you-'' Bobby pulled his nose up ''It's because he means a lot to you,'' He finished. And Dean knew what he wanted to say originally. It said something about them all, that no one dared to utter that word.

''I do,'' He said.

''Now go tell him before we grow lady parts,'' Bobby snarked, turning away. ''And Dean?''

once he had Dean's attention he said ''This. Never. Happened.''

Dean burst into laughter despite his fears and gave a nod to Bobby before he jogged upstairs. He would fix things with Sam, whatever it took.

*

Sam was sitting on the bed with his head hung between his shoulders, face buried in his big hands, and hair standing every direction. The first thing that came to  Dean's mind was visions, and he ran to his brother, kneeling down and clutching his arms.

''Sammy?''

Sam let his hands fall. He didn't appear pained, but there was still strain there. Something like holding back in the curl of his mouth and the furrow of his eyebrows.

''Sam,'' saying his brother's name had always been the easy part of any conversation. It was the word his tongue shaped the most, the person he built everything around. ''Sammy,''

He swallowed, pathetically out of breath. He didn't plan on being on the ground, but now that he was kneeling, he thought it appropriate. He would ask for forgiveness, on his knees, let Sam see him vulnerable and weak. Let Sam see he was in this, one hundred percent.

''I'm sorry,'' he said the words, and after that everything is easier. ''I'm so sorry, for whatever it was I did to make you angry. Sam, I'm sorry.''

Sam didn't reply, looking down at Dean with a mix of hurt and frustration.

And Dean was lost. He'd tried to be nice, talked to himself out loud half the time he spent with Sam, ordered salad. Even put a flower on Sam's pillow. He'd thought and reflected and couldn't get the reason behind Sam's anger. And now, in Sam's eyes, he saw his desperation for reconciling mirrored.

''I don't know what to say, Sammy. Tell me what I did, I swear I'll fix it. Whatever it takes.''

Sam's eyes filled, wetness gathering on his lashes.

''Sam, please. Is it because I'm not...Affectionate? It's not that I don't want to hold your hand out there, I do. I just,'' a breath ''This was all new, and I wasn't sure what's okay and what's not, and maybe we should talk about it and-''

Tears were falling down, on Dean's hands where they clasped Sam's between them. Sam was sobbing, body trembling, cheeks flushed red. Pained.

''Hey no, Sam. Please don't cry. What do I do? Tell me.''

And still, Sam wouldn't talk.

Something burned through Dean, shaking him down to the core. Panic.

This wasn't right

Sam was leaning away from, him. Trying to pull his hands free. And Dean inhaled, let go of Sam's hand and cupped his face, tips of his fingers sneaking into Sam's hair. Their eyes held.

''I love you,''

Sam gasped like it was the first breath he took in forever, threw his arms around Dean and finally  _Fucking_ finally, he spoke Dean's name.

''Dean,'' a soft breath, hot on Dean's neck. Sam's weight against him was heaven. His knees ached, but he strained forward, pushing himself toward Sam, holding him tighter.

''I love you, too. It was a curse, I couldn't speak to you and I couldn't tell anyone about it. I thought you'd never say that, I was afraid you'd get tired of the silence and...''

Dean shushed him, gently and Sam nodded against his shoulder. He broke away, and Dean moved up, seating himself with his back to the headboard of the bed. Not for the first time, he was thankful for Bobby, who had replaced their old mattresses with one king with no words.

Sam cuddled up to him, head on his chest and arms around his waist.

So the pink car wasn't all that went wrong with this case.

Sam's silence was a ridiculous parting gift from the witch. The car was simple in comparison, the bitch must've done it on purpose to fuck with his head and ruin his timing for Sam's curse. And Dean swore to go back and beat her up. Kid or no kid, she fucking deserved it.

The curse didn't work till Dean said something specific. And it broke when he said its reverse. It was their luck that the activating words were ''I hate you''

Sam and him bickered in the diner, and Dean's _I hate you_  was the normal conclusion to it. The waitress interrupted Sam's answer so Dean didn't notice the silence right away. After that they went to track the witch.

Now here they were, wrapped up in each other. Dean had missed this so much he knew that he wouldn't be able to live without it again.

''Sam?''

Sam lifted his head, brow arched. Dean smiled and kissed him. Short and sweet.

 It soon heated up, till Sam was on his back and Dean was thrusting into him, reaffirming their bond. Sam wrapped around him so completely, arms and legs, and tongues tangled. Dean's fingers in Sam's hair.

They laid sweaty and sated, Sam planting soft kisses over Dean's heart.

''I love you,'' Dean said, felt Sam's smile on his skin.

From now on, he'd say it every day. Just to make sure.

 

-End.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love, I'm [Nisaki](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com) on tumblr come say hi.


End file.
